


Take Away The Butterflies (Narry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall decide to take each other's virginity, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Away The Butterflies (Narry)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

“So I’ll see you tonight?” Niall asked, a glimmer in his eyes.

His hands were locked with Harry’s between them, swinging from side to side as they stared at each other; blue meeting green with waves of love and admiration. They were standing outside of school, and Niall’s bus would be here any minute. Harry always waited for him to leave before walking home.

“Yeah,” Harry replied softly, letting his thumb skim across Niall’s knuckles as he spoke. “Can’t wait for tonight,” he added softly, leaning forward to press his forehead to Niall’s. Niall swallowed down the lump in his throat and managed a smile to Harry.

“Neither can I,” he said softly.

“Mom’s leaving at seven to go see a movie and then have a few drinks with Patricia. Gemma’s out. Dad’s on a business trip. We’ll have the house to ourselves,” Harry explained.

“I know baby, you’ve told me this before,” Niall said with a chuckle. Harry just smiled. He tended to repeat himself when he was nervous.

“Sorry,” Harry smiled sheepishly, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Niall’s lips as Niall’s bus came around the corner. “Just excited, ya know? Been waiting so long for this,” he said excitedly.

“Me too,” Niall giggled, raising a hand to cup Harry’s cheek and running his thumb along the soft skin. He pulled Harry down for another kiss, this time neither pulled apart right away, and when Harry ran his tongue along Niall’s bottom lip they heard a wolf whistle and pulled away from each other, both giggling as they turned towards the sound.

“C’mon lads, don’t stop on my expense,” Zayn teased, winking at the two of them and clapping Harry on the back.

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced over Niall’s shoulder to see his bus parked on the road behind him, students already lazily boarding it. “You’ve got to go,” he pointed out quietly, reaching up to tug at a hair near Niall’s ear fondly. “See you tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Niall grinned, standing on Harry’s tip toes to press another chaste kiss to his lips. They were interrupted by Zayn’s kissy noises right next to their faces.

“Bug off, you prat,” Harry spat, slapping his face away and all three of them laughed, Niall’s cheeks bright pink with a blush.

“C’mon, Zayn. Before the bus leaves,” he says after a beat, reaching for Zayn’s sleeve and tugging on it until Zayn falls into step next to him. “Bye, Haz.” Niall waves over his shoulder as he walks over to his bus, grinning when Harry blows him a kiss goodbye.

It’s eight o’clock when Niall finally arrives at Harry’s, an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. He’s nervous. He’s been to Harry’s plenty of times and his family adored Niall, but this was the first time he was spending the night. Anne knew he was staying, but he was actually more nervous about what they were about to do while she was gone. He managed a smile when Harry opened the door, all bright eyes and easy smile and his hair all rumpled softly.

“Hey Ni,” Harry greeted excitedly, reaching forward and pulling his boyfriend into a hug. Niall dropped his bag to his side and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, nuzzling his face in the crook of Harry’s neck and inhaling his scent to steady his breathing.

“Hey, Harry. Sorry I’m late. My mum gave me the /talk/,” Niall huffed, hanging his head against Harry’s shoulder in shame. Harry giggled, pulling Niall closer. “It’s not even funny. It was horrible. She even did it in the car on the way here so I couldn’t escape, and she took an extra long route.”

Harry bit his lip to try and stifle his laughter as he stumbled backwards to pull Niall into his house and closed the door. “Did you tell her about our plans or what?” Harry asked, and Niall looked up, mortified.

“Harry how stupid do you think I am? She would have dragged me straight home and lectured me about purity,” Niall stammered. Harry didn’t doubt Maura would do something like that. He leaned down and pecked Niall’s lips, and the blonde boy smiled against the kiss. He grabbed Niall’s hands in his own when he pulled away.

“Should we go straight to my room or wait a little bit?” Harry asked, his thumb running along the back of Niall’s hand reassuringly.

“Um, we could wait a bit,” Niall suggested hesitantly, and Harry could sense how nervous Niall was. He reached up to touch Niall’s cheek softly, pressing his calloused fingers to the skin comfortingly.

“Niall, s’okay, we’ll take our time, yeah? No rush,” he spoke soothingly. “Come on, let’s go to my room anyways. We’ll just listen to music or watch a movie or something now if you want.”

“Alright,” Niall murmured, nodding and shooting Harry a shy smile.

Niall was so nervous. Even after six months together, they had never had sex and Niall didn’t know if he was ready. They were both virgins, so luckily he wasn’t any less experienced than Harry or anything, but he was still afraid to mess this up. He picked up his bag in one hand and gripped Harry’s loosely in his other, letting himself be led up the stairs and into Harry’s bedroom.

Harry’s bedroom was comfortable. Niall felt welcome there. It was like a typical teenage boy’s room, but with a touch of _Harry_. There were posters of bands Niall had never heard of before meeting his boyfriend all over the far wall, and photographs Harry had taken on another. There were white lights around the top of that wall. The room was messy, but not dirty, and it was slightly disorganized, but it smelt and felt like Harry. He loved that about it.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your room?” Niall murmured as he dropped his bag next to the door and let himself flop backwards onto Harry’s bed.

“Yeah, a couple of times,” Harry laughed as he walked over to the small telly on the dresser. “So what do you wanna do? Music or movie?”

“Music,” Niall replied, and Harry plugged his iPhone into his dock before playing the playlist they made together; a mix of both of their favourite songs. He grinned, then waved Niall forward.

“C’mere,” Harry muttered, and Niall did as told because despite his nerves, he didn’t know if he actually wanted to put this off any longer. The blonde smiled nervously and sat up from the bed before walking into Harry’s outstretched arms, cuddling into the taller boy’s chest. He smiled as Harry swayed his hips slowly to the beat of the music, humming the tune in his hair as he did so.

“May I have this dance, kind sir?” Harry said dramatically in a posh accent, making Niall giggle.

He pulled away, bowing a little bit dramatically, and kept a firm grip on Niall’s hand. Niall nodded, stepping closer to Harry, and Harry grabbed his lower back with the other hand and began to sway them back and forth across his bedroom floor. He twirled Niall around the room slowly, singing along softly to the words of Niall’s favourite song as he did so. Niall simply looked Harry dead in the eye, filled up with an undescribable emotion that made his chest flutter uncontrollably.

Harry just looked so happy, and he just made Niall feel so happy, and he didn’t think it got any better than this.

“I love you,” Niall suddenly whispered, and Harry stopped his swaying to look Niall deep in the eyes, the hand that was holding his moving to cup his cheek. It wasn’t the first time he said it, but he didn’t say it very often and Harry always lit up when he did.

“I love you too Ni,” Harry replied fondly, leaning down to peck Niall’s nose. “I love you so much,” he whispered, his lips brushing against Niall’s nose as he resumed with their swaying. Niall felt warm in Harry’s arms, and he was happy and so in love.

“Are you nervous?” Niall asked a few minutes later when the song ended and another started. It was an Ed Sheeran song - one of Harry’s favourites. He pulled away, gripping Harry’s forearms as he peeked up at the younger boy.

Harry shrugged slightly and smiled one of his lopsided grins to Niall. “A bit, but not really,” he confessed, and Niall swallowed the lump in his throat. “Are you?” Harry added after a second of watching Niall’s reaction.

“Yeah,” Niall mumbled, blushing under Harry’s scrutinizing gaze. Harry grinned at his boyfriend as he bit his lip, avoiding Harry’s eyes. Harry ran his index finger down the boys jawline and stopped at his chin, forcing him to look up.

“Don’t be nervous babe,” Harry whispered. “It’ll be alright, yeah? We’ll take it slow,” he whispered and Niall cracked a smile at Harry’s sweetness. His hands locked around the back of Harry’s neck and pulled the younger boy down, crashing their lips together.

They kissed slowly, and Harry’s large hands found their familiar spot on Niall’s tiny waist as he pulled the blonde boy closer. Niall felt himself melt into Harry’s embrace, just like every other time they touched, and soon all his worries were gone as he focused solely on the movement of Harry’s lips against his, the feel of his hands on his waist as Harry held him impossibly close.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry whispered against his lips, and Niall stood up on the tip of his toes to deepen the kiss. His hands cradled Harry’s jaw and he moaned against Harry’s lips as Harry’s fingers trailed up and down his spine.

Harry started walking, forcing Niall to walk backwards in the process. Neither broke the kiss until the back of Niall’s legs hit the edge of the bed and they both scampered up the mattress. Harry pushed him back until he was laying beneath Niall, his head resting on one of the many pillows.

This, Niall was comfortable with. They made out all the time, but it was other things that worried him. He didn’t know why, he just had this irrational fear. He was afraid he wouldn’t be good enough. Harry’s touches made him tingle and he was sure to fall apart as soon as they started.

He kept up with Harry’s slow snogging, grateful that he wasn’t trying to speed things up at a pace that was too intimidating for him. He let himself fist his hands into the back Harry’s hair and arched his back into Harry’s body, moaning quietly at the feeling.

“You’re so beautiful Niall,” Harry whispered as he kissed down Niall’s jaw line. “You’re so perfect. You’re so gorgeous and sweet. You’re so good to me. Perfect for me.”

Niall blushed as he was lathered in compliments, sighing when Harry sucked a love bite into the crook of his neck. “I love you Haz,” Niall huffed as Harry licked softly at the bruise, a shiver running through his body at the feeling and excitment pooling in his abdomen.

“I love you too. So much.”

Niall’s shaky fingers left Harry’s hair and trailed down to his chest, attempting to unbutton the top button of his navy blue shirt. It took him longer than necessary due to his nerves, but he finally managed and continued to the next one. Harry’s lips continued to lather his neck with kisses in the process.

By the time Niall had managed to pry open each button on Harry’s shirt, both lads were sporting hard ons in their trousers and the skin of Niall’s neck was practically filled with red and purple marks and bruises. Harry quickly went to work at peeling off Niall’s jumper and t-shirt, which left both boys naked from the waist up.

Niall instinctively covered the pale skin of his stomach with both hands, but Harry shook his head and quickly pried them away, placing them on either side of Niall’s head. “No baby,” he cooed, “don’t be shy.”

Niall heaved in a long, shuddering breath and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s hands, holding them tightly to his as Harry’s eyes ran over his bare torso. “You’re so fit, Ni,” he breathed out, voice awed and filled with lust. “You’re beautiful.”

He grew nervous under Harry’s scrutinizing gaze, but forced himself not to move. He loved Harry, and he trusted him. He was finally showing himself to Harry in such an in intimate way, and Harry only made him feel better about himself. He wasn’t in tip top shape like Harry, big and broad and full of muscle, but Harry seemed to love that about him.

“Thanks.” He spoke quietly, releasing the breath he’d been holding.

He became nervous again when Harry reached down hesitantly pressed his hand to Niall’s buldge, pressing lighty against it to make him moan at the feeling.

“Want me to take off your trousers?” Harry asked.

“Okay,” he whispered, and Harry crawled down the bed a bit to sit between his legs as he worked the button of his jeans. He was quick to tug them off, tossing them next to his bed.

Niall observed as Harry sat back on his heels, taking in the the sight of Niall nearly naked and sprawled on the bed beneath him. He seemed like he was having a hard time refraining himself from diving back on top of Niall and kissing him boneless. Instead, he shuffled off the bed and went to work at getting his own trousers off, keeping his eyes on Niall the whole time.

He kept his boxers on and climbed onto the bed between Niall’s legs, watching the way the older boy eyed him hungrily. He was nibbling on his bottom lip though, which indicated he was still nervous.

“Should I… Umm, are you ready for me to take these off?” Harry asked, tugging on the elastic waist band of Niall’s boxers. Niall watched him, wide eyed and breathing shallow.

“I guess so. Yeah,” Niall nodded, his voice weak.

Harry smiled fondly at Niall and reached out to slowly uncover Niall’s cock. Of course, they’d both gotten each other off from time to time, like all boyfriends do, but this would be the first time they saw each other fully naked. It seemed much more intimate, and Niall didn’t really know what to make of it.

Harry’s eyes glazed over Niall’s body as he tugged his boxers over his ankles. They were wide and his pupils were dilated, but they were also full of love and admiration for the older boy.

“God Ni,” Harry whispered in a broken voice, crawling on the bed, taking his position on top of his boyfriend again and hovering his mouth over Niall’s. “You’re so beautiful- so gorgeous. Love you so much,” he breathed, tilting his head so he could press his lips to Niall’s, simultaneously grinding his hips down against Niall’s, who moaned when the thin fabric of Harry’s boxers brushed against his cock.

The feeling reminded him of exactly what situation they were in, and he found his stomach fluttering with those nerves again.

“Harry,” Niall hissed, and the younger boy kissed him so passionately then that he forgot about his worries.

Harry worked at grinding his hips against Niall’s slowly, building up a rhythm that had Niall breathing hard and panting heavily into Harry’s mouth in no time. His hands scratched desperately at Harry’s back, trying to control himself. Harry pulled away, looking down at Niall with a crooked smile. He ran his hand through Niall’s hair, enjoying the way the blonde’s eyes lit up at the light touch.

“I have some lube, but do we need a condom?” Harry asked, his other hand reaching for Niall’s hand by his side and locking their fingers together.

“Your call,” Niall said breathlessly, and he could feel his limbs tremble slightly as Harry reached over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube.

“We’re both clean, yeah? I want this to be special. I want to fill you up properly,” Harry whispered, and Niall just nodded. He watched Harry grab the tube and throw it on the bedsheets, then he scrambled to get out of his boxers briefs.

Niall tried to keep his breathing under control as Harry shred off his last piece of clothing, and he stared up at Harry in awe. “You’re so gorgeous, Haz,” he murmured, bringing up a hand to trail softly down Harry’s chest, who smiled warmly at the gentle touch. “Want to kiss you.”

He reached out for Harry and pulled the curly haired boy down, locking their lips together in a heated kiss. Their tongues brushed together repeatedly, making them both moan into each other’s mouths. Harry was grinding his hips against Niall’s again, driving them both crazy. Their cocks were rubbing against each other, and the mounting tension was becoming unbearable - Niall had to pull away before he came too soon.

“Haz,” he mumbled, shoving a bit at Harry’s chest, who whined and tried to duck back down for another kiss, but Niall held him back. “M’gonna come if you don’t stop, don’t want to come now,” he breathed.

“Alright,” Harry whispered, leaning down to press one more peck to Niall’s lips before crawling down the bed to sit between his legs again. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up with the clear liquid before spreading Niall’s legs wide and running a finger along the outside of his rim teasingly. Niall gasped, shocked by the strange feeling.

“You alright?” Harry asked when he saw Niall tense, stilling his finger against the muscle as he waited for Niall to answer.

“Yeah, yeah m’fine. It’s just cold, is all,” he mumbled, and Harry nodded, softly pushing his index inside, just a tiny bit.

Niall tensed again, his breathing heavy so he threw his head back and closed his eyes, trying to steady it. Harry continued to push in, and Niall whimpered.

“Harry, stop. Baby, stop _please_ ,” Niall said suddenly, voice rising in panic.

Harry stopped moving his finger immediately and watched Niall squirm frantically beneath him. “Ni, what’s-“

“No, no, Haz, please stop… Take it out, out,” Niall begged, reaching down with his hands blindly to try and tug Harry’s wrist away from him, eyes pleading and shining with tears. He was shaking.

Harry was worried. Niall’s face was unreadable, and Harry didn’t know what he did wrong, but he quickly pulled out. He wiped his fingers on the bed sheets before brushing Niall’s sweaty fringe off of his forehead and wiping the tears out of the corner of his eyes. “Baby, did I hurt you? Niall what’s wrong?” Harry asked, his voice panicky.

Niall broke into heaving sobs then, his body trembling beneath Harry’s madly. Harry gasped and quickly pulled Niall into a one-armed hug, using his other hand to swipe at Niall’s damp face frantically. “Niall, Ni, baby what happened? What did I do, I’m so sorry-“

“I’m scared, Harry. I can’t do this,” Niall said, voice muffled in the crook of Harry’s neck as he held the boy close. “I’m so sorry. I’m ruining this for us. I’m pathetic.”

“Hey, hey don’t say that, Ni. You’re not ruining anything. If you’re not ready then it’s okay, alright?” Harry reassured Niall, rolling over so that he was on his back and Niall was cuddled against his chest. “You’re not pathetic. S’okay, I shouldn’t have pressured you,” he whispered into Niall’s hair. He felt like shit for not noticing how nervous Niall was about the entire situation.

“You didn’t pressure me at all Harry, don’t worry,” Niall sobbed. “I just - I just panicked. I thought I was ready and I really wanted to do this, and I really do but I just can’t right now.” He dragged his hand up Harry’s chest, searching for Harry’s hand and locking their fingers together as he tried to calm himself down. Harry rubbed comforting circles on his back with his free hand.

“Niall, it’s okay. Another time, yeah? We’ll do this another time. Don’t worry, I love you,” he soothed the crying boy, trying to ignore his throbbing hard on.

“Do you think maybe we could watch a movie then go to sleep?” Niall mumbled, his voice just above a whisper. Harry squeezed him tighter and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, mumbling “of course” before crawling out of bed and picking out Niall’s favourite.

He popped the disk into the DVD player and turned back to the bed. His face softened at the sight of Niall now curled beneath the covers, cocooned tightly in the blankets around him.

“M’gonna just go take care of myself in the bathroom, okay? I’ll be back in a minute,” Harry murmured, and he waited until Niall nodded numbly from beneath the blanket before hurrying out of the bedroom.

He wanked to the thought of Niall, face flush and hands greedy, eyes filled with lust. He couldn’t deny how badly he wanted this, how badly he _needed_ this, but he had to respect his boyfriend’s decision to wait. After he came - he only lasted a few minutes - he wiped himself off with a washcloth and hurried back to the bedroom. He lifted the covers and slid in next to Niall, who curled in tight against his warm body.

“Do you want me to get you off, sweetheart?” Harry asked, more concerned about ridding Niall of the pain than anything right now.

“No,” Niall sighed against his chest, “I’m fine. It sort of went away when I freaked out,” he added with a shrug, and Harry felt terrible.

“M’sorry babe,” he whispered, and Niall shrugged again.

“Don’t be. I’m fine, honest,” he said slowly. “I just want to sleep.”

“Okay baby, get some sleep,” Harry mumbled. Niall turned around, his back facing Harry, and pulled the older boy’s arms around him as he snuggled back into his chest. Harry nuzzled his face into Niall’s neck, listening to his steady breathing as they spooned. His knees tucked behind the back of Niall’s, and the movie became a distant buzz in the background.

•••

When Niall woke up, he was curled against Harry’s warm, broad chest with the younger lad’s arms wrapped loosely around him. Harry was still snoring lightly in his ear, and Niall was filled with an overwhelming feeling of guilt as he remembered rejecting Harry the previous night. He knew how much Harry was looking forward to their night alone, how disappointed he was when Niall had pushed him away, and how he had to settle with a wank in the bathroon instead of doing what he’d actually been looking forward to.

Niall didn’t know why he was so nervous. This was Harry. _His_ Harry. He had no reason to be worried, and now he just looked like a giant coward in his boyfriend’s eyes.

In a matter of seconds he was filled with the overwhelming desire to make it up to Harry. He felt like shit for rejecting him the way he did, and the more he thought about it, the more he actually /wanted/ to do it. To make love to Harry.

He had struggled to sleep last night, still quite horny despite what he had told Harry, and it seemed to have only gotten worse overnight. He laid still, letting his fingers wander on Harry’s stomach and watching the way his chest rose and fell as he slept peacefully. Finally, he decided he’d give Harry an exciting wake up call.

He rolled out of Harry’s embrace carefully, making sure not to jostle the boy as he crawled beneath the covers and maneuvered himself so that his face was hovering just inches above Harry’s cock. Niall took a deep breath, fighting back a shy smile and poked out his tongue, tentatively running it along Harry’s limp length.

He had done this before, except they were always still half dressed every time. Somehow, waking up in Harry’s arms, both naked, and waking him up with a proper blow job seemed so much more intimate. It was so different.

Niall felt Harry stir beneath him as he pressed his lips to the side of Harry’s shaft softly and sucked on it for a bit, fighting back his smile when Harry whimpered in his sleep. Taking this as encouragement, he arranged his position so that he was kneeling between Harry’s outstretched legs, still under the covers, before wrapping his lips completely around Harry’s tip and lapping at the slit with his tongue.

Harry’s hips bucked up a little in his sleep, and his legs squirmed. He sighed heavily, his hands fisting the sheets as he slowly rutted his hips over and over. Niall kept sucking, letting the head of Harry’s cock hit the back of his throat, occasionally gagging him.

“Niall,” Harry moaned, and the older boy couldn’t tell whether he was awake or dreaming of him.

Niall reached a hand up and squeezed Harry’s thigh - a place he knew Harry was incredibly ticklish - lightly, hoping it would indicate to him whether Harry was awake or not. When Harry’s leg simply twitched, Niall knew Harry was still asleep. If he would’ve been awake, Niall would’ve gotten a jerky kick to the shoulder.

“Harry,” Niall whispered, hovering above his member. “Baby, wake up.” He trailed his fingers up and down his thigh, hoping the light touch would bring the boy to consciousness.

He faintly heard Harry groan from over the covers and waited until Harry’s legs were squirming underneath his hands before he latched his lips around Harry’s half-hard cock again. He sucked hard, and suddenly the curly haired boy was coming to life again. He blinked slowly, his hips bucking up unintentionally, and groaned loudly when Niall’s tongue ran up the vein on the underside of his dick.

“Ugh, Niall. Love, what are you doing? Holy fuck,” Harry mumbled.

He pushed the bed sheets aside to get a better look at Niall, who looked up to meet Harry’s eyes, pleased to see the content smile tugging at Harry’s lips. He settled with humming around Harry’s cock, and the vibration caused by the action had Harry cursing loudly as he let his head fall back against the pillows.

“Baby, mum’s home,” Harry said, his voice cracking. Niall pulled off and grinned at Harry, licking his lips seductively.

“It’s alright Harry. Just keep quiet,” Niall whispered before going down on him again.

After that, Harry tried to keep his body under control, tried to refrain from fucking Niall’s mouth, but he was having a hard time with his orgasm so close. Niall felt Harry stiffen up, and he immediately pulled off - which was quite unusual, since he would usually make sure to finish Harry off. They’d never went far enough for Niall not to let Harry come.

“Darling, is everything okay?” Harry asked, gripping the sheets tightly. He was so close to his release, but he couldn’t say anything. He didn’t want to be pressuring Niall. Not after last night. Niall looked up at him, eyes wide and shining. He bit his lip nervously, and crawled up the bed a bit until he was able to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“I’m fine. I’m great, I’m really great,” Niall murmured against Harry’s lips, moving his hips in a way that had them brushing softly against Harry’s and made the younger boy moan brokenly. “And I really, _really_ want you to make love to me,” he whispered, pulling back to see Harry’s reaction.

“Right now?” Harry asked, lifting a hand to stroke Niall’s cheek. Niall leaned into the touch and nodded slowly. Harry’s eyes watched him carefully, trying to spot any nerves or uncertainty.

“You sure, Ni? Yesterday you-“

“Yesterday I was just nervous. I let my nerves get the best of me. I’m alright now, Haz. I want this,” Niall explained, using his hand to slowly run it down Harry’s chest and over to his hip, where he squeezed lightly. “I really want this.”

“Alright,” Harry sighed, and he rolled them over slowly until Niall was pushed into the mattress beneath him. “Just stop me if you need to.”

Niall nodded and gripped the back of Harry’s neck to pull him down for a swift kiss, shutting Harry up. “I will, don’t worry about me, kay? Just - just get to it already. M’hard.” He giggled a bit, and Harry smiled down fondly at him.

“Jesus, so am I,” Harry snickered. “I want you so bad.”

Niall pulled him in for another long kiss, and Harry’s hands trailed down their torsos, his fingers teasing Niall’s hard member. Niall smiled into the kiss and bucked his hips up, desperate for some friction. Harry just wasn’t giving him _enough_ and it drove him crazy. Harry moaned and ground his hips down against Niall’s in circles, soft little whimpers of pleasure coming out of his mouth.

“Are you ready to try this again?” Harry whispered against his lips, and Niall nodded. Harry pecked them once more before kissing down his bare body, stopping just beneath his belly button and reaching for the lube on the bedside table.

He took his time slicking up two long fingers, making sure they were well coated before moving his hand further down Niall’s body and pressing the tip of his index finger to his entrance, letting it linger there and ignoring Niall’s leaking cock.

He moved back up the bed to hover his face above Niall’s, looking into his bright blue eyes with his own full of worry.

“You sure?” he mumbled, pressing quick kisses to Niall’s cheeks and his nose, then finally his lips.

“Positive.”

Harry took a long breath and held it as he slowly pushed his finger past Niall’s ring of muscle and up to the first knuckle before stilling. He kept his eyes on Niall’s face as he did so, his second hand holding himself up.

Niall bit his lip and took a few deep breaths, but nodded, encouraging Harry to continue. He pulled his finger out before slowly pushing it back in, inching a little deeper. He went at a slow pace, watching carefully for any sign of pain or discomfort on Niall’s face, but he was hiding it quite well.

“You alright babe?” Harry asked once his finger was all the way inside, and Niall’s muscle clenched around it experimentally a few times as he tried to get used to the intrusion. What he didn’t know was that the motion went straight to Harry’s cock, and he was struggling to keep in a loud, obscene groan.

“Yeah, just feels weird a bit,” Niall whispered, his nose scrunching up as he fought back the urge to squirm.

“Can I add another?”

Niall nodded, so Harry proceeded to squeeze in a second finger. Niall groaned at the feeling, and whimpered when Harry leaned down to press sluggish kisses to his neck, sucking and licking the delicate skin. Harry stayed still for a while, focusing on Niall’s neck while letting him adjust. Maybe if he had something else to focus on, it would be a bit easier, he thought.

“Can I move them?” he asked after a few seconds, looking up to Niall’s face to see how he was doing. His eyes were clenched tightly, and his head was thrown back on the pillow. Niall nodded, but winced when Harry started pumping them.

“Hey,” Harry whispered, kissing the corner of Niall’s mouth. “Look at me. Focus on me.”

Niall breathed out a shaky breath and opened his eyes, biting his lip to prevent from making any noises that would make Harry stop what he was doing. He took Harry’s advice and focused on Harry’s face; on the stray curl that flopped a bit onto his forehead and in front of his left eye; on the teeth biting into his bottom lip nervously; on his blown out pupils framed only by a thin band of the gorgeous green they normally were.

He didn’t even notice Harry slip in a third finger, speeding up his pumps until Niall was moaning quietly as his fingers brushed his prostate. “Oh fuck, holy shit. Fuck, that felt good Harry,” he stammered, raising a hand to fist into Harry’s curls. “More,” he begged.

Harry smiled a satisfied smile and watched Niall’s face scrunch up in pleasure as he pushed his fingers deep inside again, fingertips stroking at the bundle of nerves. Niall’s back arched off the bed and he moaned Harry’s name loudly.

“Shhh, Ni. You told me to be quiet, follow your own advice,” Harry giggled against his ear, nibbling on the ear lobe. Niall managed to chuckle, his laugh a wonderful melody to Harry’s ears.

Niall’s fingers were raking through Harry’s hair now, and pulling gently on a couple of the curls. “I’m sorry,” he snickered, and Harry just kissed up his jawline in response.

Harry then worked at slowly scissoring his fingers to stretch Niall to prep him properly. It caused Niall to hiss into Harry’s ear as he nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck. “God,” he whispered, voice cracking. “Feels so weird.”

“Does it hurt?” Harry asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” Niall admitted, “but it’s fine. It’s not so bad. Can deal with it.”

“Do you want more? Are you ready?”

“Alright. Yeah,” Niall muttered, uncertain but anticipating what was going to happen next.

Harry slowly slipped his fingers out of Niall and wiped them on the bedsheet as he reached for the bottle of lube with his clean one. He quickly uncapped it and squirted a generous amount into his hand before slicking himself up. “You’re gonna have to be quiet, alright? My mum’s just downstairs.”

“Okay.” Niall pulled Harry down for a quick kiss and ran his thumb down Harry’s cheek bone, both of them sharing a long glance. Harry then used one hand to align himself, poking the tip against Niall’s entrance.

He slowly pushed inside of Niall, making sure to be as gentle as possible. He wasn’t prepared for the near-unbearable tightness, and immediately found himself taking deep breaths to try and steady himself. Niall was so _tight_ and his walls around Harry felt so good that it was overwhelming. Harry had never felt anything like this. His right hand was nothing compared to this. Niall was wrapped around him, and just the thought of it was incredibly hot.

Harry forced his eyes to open and he glanced down at Niall, who’s face was scrunched up in pain.

“You’re huge Haz,” he breathed, and Harry let out a soft chuckle as he reached up to place a hand on Niall’s cheek.

“You alright? Want me to pull out?”

“No, please don’t,” Niall huffed. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and their lips locked in a quick kiss. “Oh god, you’re inside of me,” Niall giggled, cupping Harry’s cheeks.

Harry laughed breathily at Niall’s remark, feeling a bit winded at the thought as well. “Yeah, yeah m’inside you. Oh God, you’re so tight Ni,” he whispered, dropping his head onto Niall’s shoulder as a shudder rocked his body from the effort of staying so still.

“Move then, loosen me up,” Niall encouraged him, both of them snickering at his choice of words.

“You’re so cute. I love you,” Harry whispered, pushing Niall’s sweaty fringe off of his forehead and pecking his nose before finally rocking his hips lightly.

Niall simply hummed in response, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his hands move up to grab Harry’s shoulders. His fingernails dug into the soft skin there, and Harry hissed a bit at the feeling. This was so new, so different, so much more _intimate_ , and it felt so, so good.

“Oh Harry, oh god Harry,” Niall moaned, pulling him closer so that their chests were pressed together. “You feel so good Harry.”

Harry groaned at his words, speeding up his thrusts a little bit. “So do you, love, so do you,” Harry hissed through gritted teeth, moving his head so that he could suck at Niall’s neck as he pulled out and pushed in once again, and Harry didn’t think he’d ever felt so good in his life.

It only took a matter of minutes for Niall to clench his legs around Harry’s waist, his nails scratching down his back, leaving long red marks in the process. “Oh god Harry, _yes_ ,” he hissed rather loudly, and Harry placed a palm over his mouth.

“Baby, you’re so mouthy. It’s so sexy. It really is. But we can’t get caught,” he whispered, snorting when Niall moaned against his hand but nodded quickly.

Harry rocked his hips a bit faster, pushing deep inside of Niall before dragging out slowly, only to slam back in again, and this new pace had Niall’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. Harry felt his mouth move numbly against his hand, murmuring silent words against the skin of his palm.

He tugged Harry’s hand off of his mouth, and whispered, “I’m close, I’m so close.”

Harry nodded, and adjusted their hands so that their fingers were interlocked on the mattress, next to Niall’s head. “Me too.”

Niall moaned quietly as Harry made slower, deeper thrusts, making sure to brush at his prostate with every stroke until Niall was a babbling mess. “Harry, christ Haz, keep going. No, m’gonna come, slow down… _Faster_ , fuck, Haz I’m so close, gonna come Haz, feels so _good_ -“

He came with a loud moan, his legs tightening around Harry’s waist and his hands squeezing his shoulders with an unexpected force. Harry continued to pump through his high, taking a mental image of Niall’s face when he orgasmed. His mouth was open, and his eyes were clenched shut, his head thrown back against the pillow as he let out choked sounds, spilling his load between them.

The sight of Niall in such pure bliss was enough to make Harry fall over the edge as well, and within the time it took him to thrust once more inside of Niall he was spilling his load inside the older boy, hands gripping the blonde lad’s hand with what must have been quite a painful grip.

“Harry,” Niall moaned when he filled him up, the feeling of the hot liquid inside of him extremely uncomfortable yet so hot. Harry was inside of him, and Harry came inside of him, and if Niall hadn’t just came he’d be rock hard again within minutes.

Harry slumped down against Niall’s body as his own body suddenly became too heavy for his arms, and he pressed his ear to Niall’s chest to listen to the uneven fluttering of his heart.

His thumb traced the contour of Niall’s knuckles, and they laid like that quietly for what seemed like ages. Niall’s spare hand was either tracing the scratches on his back or running through Harry’s curls as they both basked in each other’s love.

After a few more moments, however, Niall cleared his throat uncomfortably and squirmed a bit beneath Harry, who lifted his head curiously. “Would you mind, uh, ya know, getting out of me?” Niall asked a bit hesitantly, a small grimace on his features. “S’getting a bit sensitive,” he added sheepishly.

“Oh shit, right. Sorry sweetheart,” Harry mumbled, blushing. He had been so wrapped up and overwhelmed that he had completely forgotten to pull out, even despite his cock softening after he came. He pulled out slowly, and Niall hissed at the feeling.

“Feels so weird,” he groaned, rolling over so that he was laying sideways, now facing Harry who’d layed down next to him. “But I kind of like it,” he admitted after a beat, which had Harry grinning at him fondly.

“I didn’t hurt you?” he asked hopefully, raising his body momentarily to tug the covers back over the two bodies.

“Well yeah, but the pleasure makes it worth while. I can’t believe I was afraid to do that. God, it was amazing. I love you so much,” Niall whispered, stroking Harry’s cheek. Harry placed his hand on top of Niall’s, staring at him as if in a daze.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry whispered, making Niall blush.

“No so bad yourself, Haz,” Niall said jokingly, earning a small chuckle from Harry’s lips that made him smile. He closed his eyes and scooted closer to Harry’s warm body, suddenly finding himself in a cuddly mood. Harry, fortunately, seemed to be in the same mood as well, so he didn’t mind wrapping his arms around Niall’s body and holding him close.

“Will your mum come into your room?” Niall asked, noticing the mess they were in.

“No, she’s okay with giving us privacy. She wouldn’t do that,” Harry said, and Niall just smiled. He definitely loved Anne. “But do you want to go get cleaned up and then to meet her for breakfast?”

“Yeah, sure,” Niall smiled, letting Harry take his hand and tug him up. He winced a bit as he stood up on both feet and Harry shot him a confused look. “My arse feels like I shoved a ten foot pole up it,” he grumbled, and Harry choked out a booming laugh.

“My dick’s about that size,” Harry said sarcastically, winking at Niall. Niall laughed. “Ni, we’re gonna have to bolt across the hallway to the bathroom, alright? Mum won’t catch us naked that way and I’m too lazy to redress.”

Niall snickered, but nodded. Harry poked his head out the door and glanced both ways for any sign of his mother and, finding none, grabbed Niall’s hand and tugged him quickly down the hall and into the bathroom before slamming the door shut. They collapsed to the ground one on top of the other, giggling uncontrollably as Niall rubbed his bum.

“Christ, never ever going to try and run after getting a dick up my arse,” he complained, which only caused both boys to choke on more laughter, struggling to keep quiet in fear that Harry’s mum would overhear them.

 

What they didn’t know was that Anne was sitting downstairs at the kitchen counter, smiling knowingly over the rim of her mug of tea.


End file.
